The present invention relates to a wrapping machine adapted for wrapping narrow workpieces, such as windows and the like.
Various wrapping machines have been known in the art. The prior art discloses wrapping machines which provide a base upon which a turntable rotatably supports a workpiece. The prior art additionally utilizes vertically movable top clamping members to secure the workpiece between the turntable and the clamping member during the wrapping operation. Examples of these prior art devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,657; 4,299,076; 4,450,668; 4,628,667; 4,779,396; 4,807,427; 4,955,181 and 5,046,303. The prior art wrapping machines are generally applicable to workpieces provided with broad bases and are not well-suited to handle relatively narrow workpieces such as windows, frames and the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, efficient wrapping machine which overcomes the above-identified drawback and is particularly adapted for handling narrow workpieces, such as windows and the like.